deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Natsu Dragneel vs Death the Kid
Description Two Anime Idiots voiced by Todd Haberkorn! Interlude Guts: Throughout Anime, we've seen out fair share of English Dubs. Most of them suck, but only a few englishman can make their character come to life so perfectly. Yang: An example being Todd Haberkorn! Tai in Death Battle, Natsu Dragneel in Fairy Tail, and Death the Kid in Soul Eater! Guts: Who will ultimately suffer in a fight between these two? I'm Guts, and she's Yang. It's our job to find out who'll meet their brutal end in a Death Battle. Natsu Dragneel Yang: Abandoned as a kiddie, Little Natsu was stranded in a forest. Poor and helpless he wandered around until he met a DRAGON!!! And then the dragon decided to become his DAD! BEST CHILDHOOD IN THE HISTORY OF CHILDHOODS! Igneel taught him how to read, write, all that basic stuff before HE TAUGHT HIM LOST MAGIC BASED OFF OF FIRE! Guts: After having a happy childhood, Igneel and the other dragons just up and left, disappearing from Natsu's sight, seemingly forever, and with no explanation. He was left with nothing but a Scarf he had gotten as a present. He set off looking for Igneel, and met a feeble old man who was the Guild Master of Fairy Tail. Makarov took Natsu in, and set him on the path he was destined to go on. Yang: Even though he had people he butted heads with, he eventually grew into one of Fiore's most powerful wizards. Sratch that, he's got the title of Fairy Tail's most destructive Wizard! Surpassing those of Mystigan, Erza, and Laxus! That's an accomplishment! Natsu has extreme physicality, and unstoppable willpower. He can push giant's off of him, pick up BOAT MAST'S to use as frickin' weapons, and overpower other Dragon Slayer Magic WIzards...while they're in their strongest form...in BASE! Hell his Hand to Hand combat is so good, he can match opponent's on Erza's level! Guts: Natsu's constant training allows him to clear large distances in seconds, and react to attacks going at Massively Hypersonic speeds. Lightning, swords being hurled at him, Dragon Force wizards, can be countered with his speed. Natsu's also more durable than a thank, shown from taking attacks like corrosive poison, and Sting's Holy Nova attack, with almost zero damage. The Fairy can track any opponent with his superhuman smell. He never forgets a scent, and it only adds to his lethality by negating stealth. Yang: But all his skills? They PALE in comparison to his Magic Power. In just a year, Natsu's power had grown so much Lucy couldn't even get a read on it. And? He's gotten WAY more powerful since then. With his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic he takes on the physical features of a Dragon. Not only is this the only known way of killing a dragon, but it's Aura alone can melt stone. Guts: Steel bends at the contact, liquifying immediately. Flames get deadlier and more powerful the more angry Natsu becomes, making him more vicious. But Natsu relies on a finite pool of Magic in order to execute his attacks. Yang: But he's got the best means of powering up ever! Any flames that don't belong to him, he can chow down on, gaining a boost in not only energy, but overall magic power as well! But let's get into the attacks! Fire Dragon's roar allows him to shoot streams of Fire at his enemies, and Fire Dragon's Claws let him ignite his feet and kick an opponent hard enough to send them flying! Guts: Iron Fist lights his hand on fire in order to harm his opponent, and moves like Fire Dragon's WIng attack and Elbow let him rush in and hit an opponent so hard that they don't get back up. Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame lets Natsu create a large explosion, or a large ball of fire that chars opponents into a crisp skeleton. Yang: Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang claws an opponent with a fire imbued strike. And Natsu could also grab you and blow you away with a single fireball! And Fire Dragon's Demolition Fist? You're broken. No matter what you are, you're gonna break under an attack like this. Guts: Not only is he a mighty foe, but he takes it a step further. After eating a Rival's lightning, Natsu can tap into Lightning Fire Dragon Slayer. With this, he can tap into empowered old moves, and several new ones, such as Exploding Lightning Blade. Yang: ...is that it? Are all his abilities done? NOPE! Enter the Dragon Force! As the Ultimate State a Dragon Slayer can enter, you can expect some destruction from this one! Natsu's draconic powers are so great, he can destroy almost anything! And while it used to drain him quickly, his Second Awakening lowered this, meaning in a fight, Natsu could go from Base, to Lightning, to Dragon Force in the course of a battle. Guts: But he's not without any faults. He suffers from a pathetic weakness of Motion Sickness, to the point of even thinking of a car can make him throw up. Even though his Second Awakening lowered the issue of finite magic pools, he can still run out and be rendered completely useless. Yang: and as we've said before, he can't eat any of the flames he's created. Being separated from Fire could cripple him, and give his foe an advantage. But who cares when you have all the powers of a DRAGON! Natsu: There are times when you can't help but give up, there are times when you lose confidence in yourself. But if you keep believing in yourself, you won't lose your confidence, you won't think about giving up, you will go out there and do what's right! Death the Kid Pre-DB and Special Thanks! DEATH BATTLE!!! WarpStar930 Results Category:WarpStar930 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Fairy Tail vs Soul Eater themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Season Premiere Category:Voice Actor themed battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years